


Truck Fixing

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff time, price house, rachel and chloe beeing happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: I walk trought Chloes neighborhood on the way to her, its not one of the warmer days today here. I wear a normal black jeans with skater shoes, a longsleeve pullover and a warmer jacket. I smile as soon I see the first glimbse of Chloes house, she al





	Truck Fixing

RACHELS POV:

I walk trought Chloes neighborhood on the way to her, its not one of the warmer days today here. I wear a normal black jeans with skater shoes, a longsleeve pullover and a warmer jacket. I smile as soon I see the first glimbse of Chloes house, she always thinks I dont like it here because its not so fancy as at my house, but she has to learn that, thats not true. I love it to be at hers, eating or play games. I arrived and the 1th thing I see is that the garge is open and Chloes truck stand in there, I walk over and see how my "little mechanik punk" fixing her truck. I smile and watch her, she looks so hot wehn shes doing this. Shes under the truck fixing something, I walk over to her and as soon as I want to say Im here she roll out and say with a smile "Hey babe" I look down at her and say "you know thats hot?!". Chloe roll her eyes but have a smile on her face get up and walk over to the bonnet, I follow her and she says "Can you pls. give me that" and point her finger to her dads mechanik box. I walk to the box and want to bring it to her but think how good she looks and smells wehn she does fixing her truck, yeah ok I admit this turns me on, but hey wouldent you also think wehn you girlfriend with blue hair and her punk outfit fixing an old but looking hella cool truck is just hot. "ähm Rachel!" Chloe says and I back here "Sorry" I say and give her the Box, I stand near her and see waht shes fixing, shes relly talentet at that and that makes me happy, 20 minutes later and the help of me guiding her some stuff she fixed it. Chloe was ready to close the bonnet as David walks trought the door "are you finished?" he say with an annoyed voice. "David pls. you can say it nicer" a fimilar and more nice voice say and come across, it is Chloes mom Joyce. "Hey Rachel" she say warmley to me and hug me, David just roll his eyes. "Hey Joyce, we are finished" I say and stand know next to Chloe, "Im happy sweety that hopefully know all is working" Joyce say to Chloe and she just say "Yeah hopefully". "Can you pls park you truck elswehre?! Youre mom and I have to go to the supermarket" David say nicely as always "yeah Ok" Chloe say back in an annoyed tone and hop in her Truck. I and Joyce waiting in the garage and look how Chloe and David parking her cars, "You and Chloe want anything from the supermarket?" Joyce ask me I think and say "Maybe some Choclote pls. I and Chloe want watch a movie later". Joyce look at me and say "No problem, you will get" I put my arm on her shoulder and say "Thanks" she nods and we hear how David and Chloe have on of there disputs "Just let me do my thing" Chloe say "Dont be always like that" David shouts, and they finally made it up here. I walk over to Chloe put my arm on her back and we say goodbye to Joyce and David and see how they drive to the supermarket, I and Chloe go In and know we are in the vorhouse, I put down my Jacket and shoes and Chloe does the same, I want to hug her and kiss her but she blocked me and say "sorry Rachel but I stink and I have dirt arround me" "And?" I say to her with big eyes get closer to her and grap her. She smiles at me and we kiss. "You know Chloe wehn I would than I would be dateing somewehre else who is fancy as hell, but I choose you and you know I love you for who you are" I say and look deeply in her blue eyes and stroke over her hair. "Sorry, sometimes I forget how lucky I am" she say and kiss me. We smile at each other and Chloe goes upstairs say to me "I Just get showering, I be back soon" I smile at her and see how she goes to the bathroom, in the meantime I go to the kitchen and get for me and Chloe something to drink and walk in her room. I put the glasses down with strawberry juice and look arround her room and think how much I love it to be here and that we will watch a movie later. I go to the bathroom and see how Chloe just stands there in her underwear washing her hands, I walk up hugging her from behind and put my face on her tattoed shoulder. "You know thats hot" I say to her flirtly "You think im always hot, Amber" Chloe say to me with a smirk, I squeezing her boobs and hug her tightly. "You know you have to let me go? I have to go showering, I still smell" she say to me and turn arround, I kiss her and stroll down her bra stripes, Chloe holding me close and that afternoon ends that I and Chloe showering togehter.


End file.
